As Chanyeol Boyfriend
by ryot64pevensie
Summary: Perhatian Chanyeol melebihi siapapun, ia orang yang pertama bertindak paling cepat hanya untuk membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun tertawa dengan marshamallow ditangan nya. As Chanyeol Boyfriend, tapi masih banyak segudang ketakutan Chanyeol untuk menyatakan perasaan nya. katanya preman sekolah.
1. Chapter 1

**As Chanyeol Boyfriend**

 **Length :** Chapter

 **Rate :** M _(maybe)_

 **Genre :** Romance, life-school,friendship,hurt,action (A little).

 **Author :** Ryot64pevensie

 **Summary :** Perhatian Chanyeol melebihi siapapun, ia orang yang pertama bertindak paling cepat hanya untuk membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun tertawa dengan marshamallow ditangan nya. **As Chanyeol Boyfriend** , tapi masih banyak segudang ketakutan Chanyeol untuk menyatakan perasaan nya. katanya preman sekolah.

* * *

Ada sesuatu yang Baekhyun tak pernah percaya, sesuatu itu selalu jelas nampak didepan matanya. Namun ia bersikeras, preman sekolah yang sering bertarung di kolong jembatan atau gang-gang kecil demi memuaskan hati binatang nya. ia tak percaya, ia masih tak bisa percaya. Jika orang-orang memandang nya sebagai sampah masyarakat, dibalik semua itu Baekhyun hanya tak percaya. Ia yakin orang-orang yang disebut sampah masyarakat itu tentunya tak pernah ingin diberikan julukan sehina itu.

Rahang tajam ke bawah, hidung mancung dengan perawakan sempurna yang tinggi. Dua teman setia selalu berjalan dibelakang nya. saat mereka berjalan di koridors sekolah banyak murid yang rela menepikan diri hanya untuk melindungi satu nyawa yang berharga. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, ia tak takut. Sekilas muka menantang nya di tunjukan pada si preman sekolah. Matanya melirik dari atas hingga bawah.

"Minggir"

Baekhyun menarik nafas, ia yang tadinya sedang berbicara dengan salah satu teman nya. terpaksa harus meninggalkan nya karena takut pada si preman tampan yang garang.

"Ini bukan jalan mu kakek tua" ejek Baekhyun, ia benar-benar sesuatu. Mereka yang tak berani melawan hanya berdiri sebagai penonton. Membisikan sesuatu seberapa gila nya Baekhyun hari itu.

Chanyeol mengusap bawah hidung nya, menaikan tangan hingga pinggang perlahan mendekati lelaki mungil yang sedang berdiri pada dekat tiang penyangga dengan tab di tangan nya. tanpa basa-basi ia merebut tab itu, Baekhyun menunjukan keterkejutan nya. bukan takut melainkan amarah nya.

"Berikan padaku"

"Oh ini? Kau ingin tab mu kembali, anak kecil ?"

Dua lelaki tampan lain nya hanya tertawa, Baekhyun sungguh tak gentar ia tetap saja melawan.

"Sepertinya kau memang sangat membutuhkan nya, baiklah itu untuk mu saja. Aku masih banyak dirumah" sikap nya yang tenang malah menambah intesitas kemarahan pada lelaki jangkung itu. sambil meremaskan tab nya, Park Chanyeol melempar tab itu keras lalu meraih dua pundak yang tak pernah takut melawan nya. membanting nya pada tembok keras, meskipun pada awalnya Baekhyun sempat meringis.

"Kau mau apa? berkelahi ? kau hanya bisa memuaskan hati binatang mu itu dengan kekerasan –"

Chanyeol tersenyum sungging ke samping, ia menggeleng kepalanya.

"kali ini kau salah"

Dan sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibirnya, Baekhyun membelalakan matanya. Kejadian tak terduga itu membuat banyak pasang mata yang melihat saling tak percaya satu sama lain. Seorang preman sekolah mencium anak penerus dari PL Group corporation. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan nya lagi, mereka adalah dua pasang laki-laki yang saling memagut lidah.

Baekhyun meronta, mendorong-dorong Chanyeol agar menjauh. Setelah itu hanya ada tawa mengejek dari sang pelaku. Baekhyun menatap nya dengan penuh emosi. Mengelap bibir dengan kain baju lengan panjang nya.

"Kau menjijikan"

Jika Chanyeol adalah seorang manusia dengan hati binatang, tak pernah takut akan darah yang keluar dari tubuh musuh nya. kali itu ia benar-benar mematung seperti disambar petir. Tak ada kepalan tangan karena amarah. Semuanya seolah lenyap oleh hembusan angin yang tenang. Tatapan mata memudar dari paras nya yang tampan. Baekhyun pergi melarikan diri setelah kejadian itu.

Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang, ia melihat ke bawah. Sebuah tab yang hanya pecah pada bagian ujung nya saja. Lalu memungutnya untuk membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel.

"Hei Kai, apa kau pikir ini masih bisa berfungsi?"

"Eh? Oh entahlah"

Kai nama lelaki yang disebutkan tadi, dan satu lagi yang hanya tercengang oh sehun. Memandang heran pada si ketua geng yang biasanya takan pernah mudah untuk mengontrol emosinya. Tiba-tiba saja luluh hanya karena amarah lelaki mungil tadi.

"Dia kenapa, kai?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengendikan bahunya, Chanyeol membawa tab itu. ia pikir tadi ia sengaja menghancurkan nya untuk memberikan pelajaran pada si makhluk mungil yang memberontak nya. namun berbeda perkiraan 180 derajat, Chanyeol membawa tab itu setelah pulang sekolah untuk dibetulkan pada tukang servis. Biaya yang sangat mahal untuk tab bermerk terkenal keluaran minggu lalu. Sambil mengecek isi dompet nya yang hanya berisi beberapa lembar won.

"Bisa kau betulkan saja tab nya ? aku akan kembali kesini jika sudah ada uang nya"

Nampak nya ada rasa kesal yang berbeda pada si lelaki mungil itu. emosi yang dikeluarkan adalah emosi yang tertahan di dalam ulu hatinya. Sebuah perasaan yang ia tekan selama beberapa tahun.

...

Si lelaki mungil yang sudah ia incar sejak awal, cerita panjang mengenai awal malam itu. ketika ia di kejar oleh beberapa komplotan yang terus mengincarnya karena dua anak buah nya telah ia hajar habis-habisan. Chanyeol babak belur di sekitar dahi dan dagu serta darah keluar dari mulut dan lubang hidung nya. langkah nya terus-terus saja melemah. Hujan turun deras menggenangi seluruh kota. Ia pikir, malam itu adalah malam terakhirnya.

Namun sebuah payung berwarna merah menaunginya. Dan uluran tangan yang cantik menarik nya ke tempat yang lebih aman. Chanyeol masuk dalam sebuah mobil. Ia pun tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Yang hanya ia bisa dengar hanyalah teriakan khawatir dari seseorang yang sedang memeluk nya. menyuruh sang sopir untuk melajukan mobilnya.

Ketika ia baru bisa membuka matanya dan kesadaran telah kembali sepenuhnya, hanya ada ruangan kosong yang bisa ia lihat, dan sebuah infusan menempel di tangan nya. rasa pusing masih menggerogoti kepalanya dan di balik pintu yang baru saja terbuka muncul seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam kecuali jaket biru yang dikenakan nya.

"Kau sudah sadar yah, baguslah"

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, kau Chanyeol kan preman sekolah yang terkenal itu. cih, kalau tak bisa berkelahi lebih baik kau duduk manis saja dan belajar yang benar"

Seseorang yang menyadarkan nya, jika ia masih punya pilihan lain untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Senyum manis yang tak pernah ia dapatkan dari siapapun. Karena kebanyakan orang disana hanya akan memandang nya masam dan penuh kebencian. Tapi berbeda dengan lelaki mungil itu.

Detak jantung nya menjawab perasaan yang selalu saja ia pertanyakan setiap harinya, ia mulai jatuh cinta pada pemuda manis itu. sebuah cahaya yang datang pada hidupnya yang gelap. Sinar yang tenang pada gejolak apinya yang terus membara.

...

Chanyeol masih tak berubah, julukan si preman sekolah membuat nya tak pernah mau berhenti untuk mendalami profesi kelam nya. namun tak sembarangan orang ia hajar sepuasnya. Hanya jika kau berurusan dengan nya, maka tamatlah riwayat mu.

"Yeol sepertinya sudah cukup kau berhibernasi, ada sekolah lain yang menantang mu untuk balapan motor di jalanan baru yang sering kosong tiap tengah malam"

Chanyeol hanya mendengarkan dengan respon yang tak terlihat, meskipun begitu ia sudah tahu jika sebenarnya Chanyeol itu mendengarkan.

Sehun kembali dengan dua es krim di tangan nya, ia bilang tak akan pernah kenyang jika memakan satu.

"Oh aku mendengar jika ada arena baru untuk kau balapan Yeol"

"Aku sudah memberitahu nya"

"Ah, dan uang yang mereka tawarkan cukup banyak. Mungkin mereka hanya anak-anak orang kaya yang kesepian"

Chanyeol masih saja diam, tatapan dua bola matanya masih fokus pada sepiring nasi putih dan kuah daging.

"Kau hanya memakan itu saja?"

"Kenapa? kau tak suka ?"

Kai cepat-cepat menggeleng kepalanya, tersenyum selebar mungkin untuk mengalihkan atensi boss nya.

Satu panggilan masuk pada ponsel Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya itu mereka"

Chanyeol menatap ke arah Sehun sambil menggeleng kepalanya. Ia tak biasanya meninggalkan mereka berdua hanya karena panggilan masuk. Ini bahkan terasa semakin aneh sejak Chanyeol dua tahun yang lalu kini berubah.

"Chanyeol-ssi, tab nya sudah diperbaiki kapan kau akan kesini?"

"Kau yakin ? ku dengar itu tab yang mahal keluaran baru, kau tahu konsekuesi nya kalau berani-berani menipuku"

"Hei, aku sudah baik hati membantu mu. Kau lupa aku ini pernah bekerja di salah satu perusahaan teknologi US. Jadi mau diambil tidak ?"

"Baiklah, beri aku waktu satu minggu lagi"

"Ck, itu terlalu lama. 3 hari bagaimana?"

"Brengsek ku bilang satu minggu yah satu – "

Ucapan terpotong kala sebuah pemandangan mengalihkan perhatian nya, tatapan tajam si lelaki mungil yang sedang mendekatinya dengan lipatan tangan di depan dada.

"Nanti aku telpon lagi" Chanyeol menyudahi panggilan nya begitu saja. Si lelaki mungil itu semakin mendekatinya.

"Kenapa kau mematikan panggilan nya?"

"Itu bukan urusan mu"

"Hei, aku ingin berbicara dengan mu"

Senyum sungging nampak pada wajah yang lebih tampan si pria jangkung.

"Kau ingin berbicara dengan ku atau kau ingin ku cium lagi"

"Diam kau, ku dengar kau membawa tab ku kan ?"

"Iyah, memang nya kenapa? kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa benda itu boleh untuk ku kan ?"

"yah memang aku mengatakan nya, tapi – boleh ku ambil kartu memori nya. aku lupa mencabutnya"

"nanti"

Chanyeol hanya memberikan jawaban singkat lalu segera pergi, menyuruh dua anak lelaki yang masih duduk disana untuk segera pindah ke tempat lain.

"Boss itu bukan nya Baekhyun kan?"

"Wah aku tak menyangka kemarin kau menciumnya"

Sementara itu Baekhyun masih berdiri disana dengan tatapan kesal, ia sudah mencoba memberanikan diri 'tuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah hilang akal sehat nya kemarin. Menciumnya begitu saja tanpa berpikir apa konsekuesi yang akan didapatkan nya.

...

Sudah seharusnya perkiraan mustahil akan meminta kembali tab nya adalah hal yang paling penting untuk di pikirkan lebih utama. Baekhyun kembali ke kelas dengan perasaan berkecamuk, bibir mengerucut juga alis berkerut tidak senang.

Orang yang sedang meminum susu kotak dengan sedotan kecil di tengah belah mulutnya hanya mematung dan tak merespon ketika Baekhyun datang dengan emosi jiwa yang merauk-rauk pernafasan nya. satu tangan menepuk bahunya, Baekhyun hanya diam. Rupanya ia masih kesal pada Chanyeol yang selalu mempermainkan nya.

Susu kotak rasa pisang itu disimpan, dan memilih untuk fokus pada sahabatnya yang sedang di landa emosi jiwa.

"Baekhyun-niiiiii~ kau kenapa sayang ?" seseorang yang sedang berbuat aegyo, lelaki yang hanya memiliki pipi lisung di sebelah kanan. Lay.

"Yah Lay hentikan, kau tahu dia tidak suka bercanda kalau sedang 'emosi jiwa' seperti ini"

Lay kecewa, ia berharap wajah imutnya akan membantu hidup orang lain lebih bahagia. Tapi nyatanya tidak semua. Pengecualian untuk Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo, pria lain yang menjadi sahabat Baekhyun mengambil tempat duduk disebrang mejanya. Memerhatikan Baekhyun serius karena ia sudah melihat air mata mengalir pada sudut mata Baekhyun.

"Heol ~ kau menangis Baekhyun. kenapa ? apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?"

Baekhyun bermaksud untuk menutupi tangisan nya, ia menggeleng-geleng kepala. Tapi itu bukan berarti Kyungsoo akan langsung percaya. Ia terlalu susah untuk di tipu.

"Hey, ceritalah. Kau tahu aku dan Lay mencari mu ke sekeliling sekolah. Kau sudah mengambil seragam mu belum ?"

Hanya terdengar suara tarik nafas yang serak, Baekhyun beranjak berdiri.

"Aku harus pergi ke ruang guru"

"Hey, Baekhyun" pundak Kyungsoo langsung mengendur, tarikan kepalanya kode untuk Lay agar segera mengejar Baekhyun.

Tapi Di tengah jalan Lay langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo kembali.

"Kau kenapa sih Lay?"

"Kyungsoo, apa kau tidak tahu kejadian yang kemarin?"

"Soal apa?"

...

Seperti yang diberitahu Kyungsoo, Baekhyun hanya tinggal mengambil seragam barunya di ruang guru. Ia begitu bergegas pergi kesana. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia begitu mudah menangis dan emosi nya juga mudah terpancing. Mungkin kali ini ia benar-benar dalam kondisi stress. Belum lagi, Chanyeol yang merusak tab dan katu memori nya yang direbut bersamaan dengan tab nya. bukan karena masalah di dunia ini banyak yang membuat kartu memori berapa gigapun yang kau mau. Tapi isi didalam sana.

 **TUGAS BAHASA INGGRIS YANG SUDAH IA PERSIAPKAN SEMINGGU YANG LALU.**

tentu saja bukan hal yang mudah untuk ia melupakan nya begitu saja, jika harus mengulang lagi dari awal. Baekhyun lebih baik mengambil cuti dari sekolah –absen.

" _Cha~_ Baekhyun ini baju mu ukuran M. _Kkk_ kau dan Kyungsoo adalah size yang paling kecil untuk anak laki-laki"

Baekhyun tersenyum malu, malu – memalukan.

"Terimakasih _sonsaengnim_ "

"Mmm sama-sama"

Dan setelah menunduk untuk kembali izin pergi ke kelas. Seorang guru pria baru saja tiba dan Baekhyun harus memberi hormat dua kali sekaligus.

"Han _Sonsaengnim_ , anak didik mu kabur lagi dari sekolah"

"Apa? siapa pak?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol"

Baekhyun langsung menutup kedua telinga nya, ia tak ingin mendengar nama itu. benar-benar tak ingin.

...

Kalian tahu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu satu kelas, mendengar Chanyeol tak ada di kelas adalah suatu keuntungan bagi Baekhyun sendiri. Setidaknya emosi nya tak akan meledak di jam ketiga pelajaran matematika sedang berlangsung. Sementara itu, dua teman lelakinya yang selalu duduk dibelakang terus melirik ke arah jendela.

"Ahh dia nekat sekali pergi"

"Dia tidak memberitahu alasan nya pada mu Kai ?"

"Aku pergi ke toilet dan tau-tau dia sudah pergi"

"Aishh, paling tidak dia ajak kita berdua untuk kabur dari sekolah"

Suara gebrakan dari papan tulis langsung menggema, dua lelaki yang sedang mengobrol dengan suara keras itu langsung mendapatkan hukuman. Berdiri dibelakang kelas selama jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung.

...

"Oh hi Chanyeol, kau bawa uang nya ?" sosok lelaki berambut botak dengan jaket off white c/o obgail 2013. Keluar dari sebuah pintu tersembunyi dan harus melewati gang kecil untuk bisa menemukan nya. Chanyeol dan motor nya selalu bisa.

"Tidak, tapi berikan dulu kartu memorinya padaku"

"Ah ? kartu memori apanya Sih?"

Mimik wajah Chanyeol sudah berubah, ia benar-benar tahu dan bisa membaca kapan ketika situasi sedang memanfaatkan nya di keadaan yang tidak tepat. Tangan Chanyeol langsung menarik kuat kerah lelaki didepan nya itu.

"Di dalam tab itu ada memori kecil, kalau tidak ada aku akan benar-benar mem – "

"A-ah baiklah-baiklah, aku mengaku salah. Tapi lepaskan dulu tangan mu ini sakit tau"

Berharap lembut ? Chanyeol melepaskan nya dengan kasar.

"Aishh kau benar-benar tidak bisa di ajak bercanda, sejak kapan aku menipu mu. Nah"

Dalam kantong plastik kecil, benda berwarna hitam mungil itu sudah berada di tangan nya.

"Jadi kau akan mendapatkan uang nya 3 hari kedepan kan ?"

"Siapa yang bilang tiga hari, ku bilang satu minggu"

"Yah, kau tau. Benda itu sangat-sangat susah untuk diperbaiki. Aku tak bohong"

"Maka dari itu satu minggu dan kau akan dapatkan uang nya"

Chanyeol langsung meloloskan diri dengan motornya, ketika lelaki yang terus-terusan menagih uang darinya itu berteriak kencang ia tak menggubris sama sekali.

"Ah sial, shh dan kenapa aku bisa takut pada anak kecil sekolahan seperti dia"

...

Jam istirahat kedua itu lebih lama dari sebelumnya, kali ini Kyungsoo yang mengajak dua teman nya untuk pergi ke kantin. Dan ditengah jalan Baekhyun mendapatkan serangan mendadak pada pencernaan nya.

"Ahh kau ini, yasudah kalau gitu kita tunggu di kantin ok?"

"I got it, sorry guys i have to poop"

"YAH ! aughh menjijikan"

Kyungsoo dan Lay hanya tertawa satu sama lain, dan ketika mereka sedang berjalan menuju kantin. Seseorang yang begitu ditakuti seantero sekolah menghampirinya – mereka berdua.

"Kyungsoo doa keselamatan"

"P-percuma lay"

Meneguk ludah kasar, tangan gemetaran, ini bahkan lebih seram dibanding harus membayangkan zombie train to busan keluar dari gerbong kereta dan lompat menangkap mereka berdua seketika.

"Hei, bisa kau berikan ini pada Baekhyun?"

"Hah? O-oh yah akan ku berikan padanya"

"Se-segera mungkin" tambah Lay.

"Terimakasih"

Nyawa kembali setelah sosok itu akhirnya pergi, Kyungsoo menggenggam benda di tangan nya itu lemas.

"Kyungsoo Lay, kalian menunggu ku disini huh?"

Dan dua anak itu berbalik dengan wajah membara.

"YAH!"

"K-kalian kenapa teman-teman ?"

"Kalau saja bukan karena kau aku sudah pasti mati tadi"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, kali ini setuju pada opini pemilik nama asli zhang yixing itu.

"Memang nya kenapa ?"

"Nah, dari Chanyeol"

"Kartu memori"

Kali ini Baekhyun yang kebingungan, ia pikir takan mendapatkan nya kembali seberapa keraspun ia meminta nya. tapi – ini begitu cepat terkabulkan.

...

Dibelakang tembok itu Chanyeol tersenyum dan begitu bahagia dengan cara gerakan tangan kepal nya yang menarik ke dalam. Sebuah kata 'yes' lolos secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

...

Baekhyun benar-benar selamat, kata sial yang ia latunkan sedari tadi ia tarik kembali. Presentasi bahasa inggris kali ini pasti tidak akan gagal. Ia sudah menyiapkan nya sangat matang. Guru Han memang belum kesini, tetapi ketika kelas sunyi anak terakhir yang menggunakan pintu belakang kelas baru saja sampai. Baekhyun melirik sekilas. Ia teringat memory ditangan nya.

Berterimakasih ? bukan nya dia yang merusakan tab nya kemarin. Apa nya yang terimakasih. Tapi tetap saja rasa itu masih bekecamuk di dalam hatinya. Baekhyun diam-diam melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang duduk di dekat jendela. Berbincang dengan dua anak lain nya. selalu mereka.

Tatapan Baekhyun kena imbasnya, rupanya Chanyeol menangkap basah Baekhyun yang sedang memerhatikan nya sedari tadi.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN"

Kelas jadi sunyi, suara itu keluar dari mulut yang familier. Nada serak dan bass yang sangat harmonis. Suara di ujung kelas.

"Hei, aku memanggil mu"

Baekhyun meneguk ludah kasar, ia mencoba menegarkan diri sendiri. Yah, tak selamanya ia bisa anti ketakutan terhadap Park Chanyeol. Ada kalanya ia sama seperti anak-anak lain nya.

Baekhyun berbalik pelan-pelan, tatapan Chanyeol langsung menyorot kearah pandangan nya.

"Kau butuh sesuatu dari ku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat, langsung berbalik ke arah asalnya.

"Yah Byun Baekhyun" namanya terpanggil lagi. Kali ini Chanyeol yang menghampiri. Semua anak-anak di dalam kelas cemas. Takut-takut akan ada pertengkaran hebat nantinya.

Chanyeol duduk di atas meja Baekhyun, melirik ke bawah karena Baekhyun terlihat pendek untuk dirinya.

"Kalau kau ada urusan dengan ku katakan saja, apa susah nya. jangan melirik ku seperti itu. mencurigakan"

Baekhyun langsung menenggakan kepalanya.

"Siapa yang ingin berurusan dengan mu memang nya."

"Ah akhirnya kau bisa takut juga, baguslah. Pertahankan itu"

"Aku tidak takut"

Seperti ada burung gagak yang berkicau, Chanyeol yang tadinya akan beranjak pergi kini duduk ditempat nya semula.

"Kalau begitu pulang sekolah nanti di belakang sekolah, kau buktikan itu padaku"

Dua anak dibelakang Baekhyun, masing-masing Kyungsoo dan Lay seperti sudah terangkat nyawa nya kekayangan.

* * *

 _I look to you as it felt_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 end – Next?**

 _ **Terinspirasi dari lagu sih, lagu acak yang lagi falling in love gitu deh. Aku sih rencananya mau SHORT aja. Tapi kalau ada yang request LONG CHAPTERED boleh juga sih. Gimana nanti... tapi meskipun M aku gak janji bakal smut or pwp naena gitu yah. M cuman masih ringan, aku juga masih bingung kkk masa anak sekolah naena nya udah hard banget ckckckck. Disini latar belakang mereka gak aku ceritaiin detail banget takut bosen hahaha. See you soon**_

I hope you will forgive me if there are some mistakes by me. Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**As Chanyeol Boyfriend**

 **Length :** Chapter

 **Rate :** M _(maybe)_

 **Genre :** Romance, life-school,friendship,hurt,action (A little).

 **Author :** Ryot64pevensie

 **Summary :** Perhatian Chanyeol melebihi siapapun, ia orang yang pertama bertindak paling cepat hanya untuk membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun tertawa dengan marshamallow ditangan nya. **As Chanyeol Boyfriend** , tapi masih banyak segudang ketakutan Chanyeol untuk menyatakan perasaan nya. katanya preman sekolah.

* * *

15 menit menghitung waktu mundur, bel sekolah akan berbunyi dan pelajaran hari ini akan berakhir. Well, mungkin bagi Byun Baekhyun bukan hanya jam pelajaran di kelas nya saja yang berakhir. Tapi hidupnya, kemungkinan besar seperti itu.

Tantangan yang di ajukan Chanyeol ia terima begitu saja. Seringaian kemenangan bahkan sudah terukir di wajah lelaki menakutkan itu. Baekhyun tidak tahu bahkan harus melawan dengan apa. laki-laki itu meminta bukti.

Suara gaduh dari speaker kelas dan semua sudah menutup buku untuk hari ini, keringat dingin mengalir pada pelipisnya. Ia tidak tahu bisa setakut ini, padahal dalam keseharian ia selalu berani melawan tindakan angkuh seorang Park Chanyeol. Preman sekolah yang sering di juluki raja nya di arena pertarungan. Baekhyun meneguk ludah kering.

Tiga orang yang berlagak agak senonoh itu menghampiri meja para calon penantang nya. Chanyeol terlebih dahulu menghampiri satu nya lagi. Tangan bertengger pada pundak lelaki mungil di bawah nya.

"Kau tidak ada rencana untuk kabur dari ku bukan ?"

Baekhyun perlahan melirik kesamping nya, oh my gosh bahkan Chanyeol yang hanya menepuk bahu nya saja setengah nyawa sudah hampir lepas.

"Heh, k-kau bercanda. Jangan bilang kau yang menginginkan ku pergi karena kau terlalu takut. Kan ?"

Dan Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun, ucapan yang tajam melebihi pisau daging membuat siapa saja tak bisa melawannya. Kerutan di hidung mancung lelaki jangkung itu memberi sinyal kekesalan pada si makhluk mungil disamping nya.

"Jangan banyak bicara, lakukan saja apa yang kau bisa"

Setelah nya di kelas itu hanya tinggal mereka bertiga, Baekhyun dan kawan karib nya. tiga makhluk lain nya sudah pergi menunggu ajal Baekhyun.

"Ibu ~ bagaimana ini ?" tubuh lemas meleleh seperti es cair. Baekhyun dengan pandangan nya yang kabur itu hanya bisa mengeluh. Otak berputar lambat, karena tak ada gunanya mencari cara lain untuk melawan Chanyeol.

"H-hei Baekhyun, ku pikir kita kabur saja" ajak Lay, tidak hanya Baekhyun. Dua teman yang lain nya pun sama takut nya.

"Aku tahu jalan lain untuk keluar dari sekolah, Baek gimana?"

Baekhyun menggeleng kepalanya, dua tangan dilipat dan ia menunduk disana.

"Nggak ada gunanya, Si Chanyeol itu pasti membunuhku besok pagi"

Bulu kuduk Kyungsoo berdiri seketika, Lay mematung ngeri. Aura Park Chanyeol itu sangat kuat rasa kejahatan nya. dari tatapan nya saja dia bisa memecahkan lampu jalanan tanpa menyentuh nya. so creepy.

...

Dengan tangan yang selalu menekan perutnya, suara tawa yang tidak bisa dihentikan. Kai dengan suara menggelegarnya masih terus tertawa. Chanyeol menantang anak manja bernama Byun Baekhyun.

"Hahahaha yah, ini lucu- ini lucu, oh. Chanyeol kau akan mengalahkan makhluk itu dengan apa?"

Chanyeol yang hanya duduk di kursi taman pinggir green house sekolah hanya mengendikan bahunya. Sambil tersenyum menahan tawa yang sama.

"Wahh gila memang, ku yakin besok dia tidak bisa so-soan lagi didepan mu. Makhluk tengil itu butuh diberi pelajaran" oh sehun yang memegang tongkat bassball. Bahkan disini seperti dia yang akan bertarung.

Dari lorong sana sudah terdengar bunyi keributan. Mencium aroma musuh telah sampai Chanyeol langsung beranjak berdiri. Dua tangan di dalam saku dan wajah tampan yang tegak memberi ucapan selamat datang pada –

"Pppprrfftt HAHAHAHAHAH"

"HAAAA haha YAH Baekhyun kepalamu kemana?"

"Ada apa dengan helm mu itu HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Penampilan Baekhyun yang mengundang tawa tiga lelaki itu. Bagaimana tidak dikepalanya terpasang helm warna pink, baju bass ball yang bahkan hampir menenggelamkan setengah tubuh nya juga... sarung tangan boxing.

Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol tertawa saat melihat musuh didepan nya. musuh selucu ini ?

"Yah maju sini" Baekhyun menggerak-gerakan badan nya seperti ingin mengundang Chanyeol agar segera masuk ke arena pertarungan. Lay dan Kyungsoo hanya berjaga-jaga dari belakang. Kotak obat dan boneka kesayangan Baekhyun ada di tangan mereka. Tim pertolongan pertama.

Chanyeol berjalan santai, ia hanya menuruti apa yang di katakan makhluk mungil didepan nya ini.

"Wah wah apa tema fashion mu hari ini Byun Baekhyun?"

"Jangan banyak bicara cepat lawan aku"

"Ok Ok kau maju sini duluan"

Langkah Baekhyun maju mundur tak menentu, Chanyeol seperti meregangkan otot lehernya terlebih dahulu. Ia menepuk-nepuk helm yang digunakan Baekhyun. sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Aaaa _jinjja_ kau berpakaian seperti ini bertemu dengan ku Baekhyun ? ck kurang sopan sekali"

"Lepas, cepat lawan aku"

"Bagaimana aku bisa melawan mu, aku tidak bisa bertarung jika aku tidak melihat mata musuh ku sendiri" Chanyeol menggenggam kepala helm itu. menekan tombol sehingga kaca depan helm terbuka.

Dan detik itu juga, saat dua mata yang indah memandang nya. bukan main cantiknya. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun yang memakai helm seperti ini hanya dengan sepasang matanya bisa menghipnotis dirinya langsung.

Chanyeol terdiam lama untuk beberapa saat, memandangi dua mata itu dengan waktu yang sangat lama. Kesempatan itu digunakan Baekhyun untuk meninju wajah Chanyeol dengan tangan sarung boxing yang ia gunakan.

Chanyeol terpental beberapa senti, ia juga sempat meringis sebab pukulan hebat itu membuat hidung nya berdarah.

Kai dan Sehun hanya tertegun, kapten nya bahkan kalah di ronde pertama.

"B-boss kau tertinju oleh makhluk tengil sepertinya ?"

"Yah, yang benar saja"

Mereka berdua, teman setia Chanyeol itu bahkan harus ikut menanggung malu setelah Baekhyun dan teman-teman nya sibuk berteriak hore. Chanyeol masih bisa tertawa. Kembali bangkit berdiri. Seketika Lay dan Kyungsoo hanya berlindung di balik tubuh kecil Baekhyun dan baju bassball nya yang kebesaran.

"Kenapa? kau ingin ku tinju lagi ?"

Chanyeol menghampirinya dengan langkah yang cepat, tatapan terfokus tajam tanpa membuka mulut seinci pun. Ia dengan kekuatan nya begitu saja melepaskan helm pink yang digunakan Baekhyun. satu langkah demi menjaga keselamatan diri. Chanyeol melempar helm itu begitu saja.

"Yah !" Baekhyun berteriak, matahari mulai tenggelam dan sinar yang terang tak begitu menyengat. Pohon-pohon dengan bunga kuning yang berjatuhan. Dua tangan kekar menangkup wajah yang lebih mungil itu. Baekhyun reflek dengan cepat menutup kedua matanya. Chanyeol perlahan memiringkan kepalanya dan menarik wajah Baekhyun untuk mendekatinya.

Tapi Chanyeol belum menciumnya, ia hanya bernafas didepan bibir Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau memang berani buka mata mu"

"Kau gila" bisik Baekhyun dengan suara yang pelan, takut-takut bibirnya menyentuh bibir lelaki jangkung itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum licik, ia menjauhkan dirinya. Mengambil helm pink yang sempat ia lempar kasar tadi. Di pakai nya kembali pada kepala Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu kau masih tak berani untuk melawan ku, aku menang"

"Apa? YAH ! Ini tidak adil, kau mencium ku menjijikan"

"Dan kau meninju ku, adilkan ?"

"B-bagaimana bisa, apanya yang adil. Dasar keparat"

"Hei dengar, kau memang menang saat meninju ku. Tapi kau masih tak berani ketika aku hanya mendekati mu seperti tadi. Bahkan yang ku lakukan sama sekali tidak ada kekerasan fisik. Buktinya kau masih menutup kedua matamu. Kau pikir itu berani namanya?"

"Apa?"

Dan begitupun Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol, taktik nya yang super licik menipu musuh begitu saja. Mmm musuh ? entahlah Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada musuh yang seperti ini.

...

 _Where you think you going baby ?_

 _..._

Lampu meja belajar yang terang benderang, buku-buku kimia yang dari tadi hanya terbuka begitu saja. Baekhyun malah sibuk meraba-raba bibirnya sedari tadi. Kejadian-demi kejadian yang telah terjadi pada bibirnya – sebagai korban. Membuat seluruh mood hidupnya luruh begitu saja, jiwanya seolah tak terkendali. Gila. Batin nya berteriak, entah kenapa ia malah terus mengingat kejadian itu..

Menjijikan, seharusnya menjijikan sangat menjijikan.

Tapi tidak, hati nurani nya berlainan kata. Bukan menjiikan tapi memabukan. Rasa ingin lagi seperti ciuman dalam drama-drama yang sering ia tonton di dalam laptop nya.

Baekhyun frustasi, ia menjengut rambut dikepalanya. Mungkin bisa saja tercabut semua Baek.

"Aaaaaaa _andwae_ ini gila ini gila"

...

 _I'm gonna put you first_

 _I'll show you what the world is for you_

...

Chanyeol tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan uang. Bahkan jika ia harus turun lagi kejalanan liar. Selain preman sekolah julukan lain sebagai raja balapan liar diraih nya pada usia yang begitu muda. Motor merah sijagoan nya mengundang banyak teriakan dari pada keparat yang sedang memblok jalan itu untuk arena balapan ilegal. Seperti biasa Sehun dan Kai akan selalu menemaninya. As manager you know. Tapi mereka datang dengan dua mobil mewah. Mungkin benar dengan berita yang tersebar, Sehun dan Kai anak orang kaya baru dan Chanyeol meskipun harta tak sebanding tapi tubuh proposional yang maha dewa siapa tahu, dia anak dari orang biasa. Tak akan ada yang ingin mempercayai nya. itulah kenapa tuhan sayang padanya.

Para wanita berbaju serba minim terus memeriahkan acara, botol-botol minuman keras sebagai teman pendamping lain. Dengan gaya sok angkuh tuan rumah memberi ucapan selamat datang pada sang raja jalanan yang sudah lama tenggelam oleh bumi. puitis

"Kau kemana saja bung ? jalanan sepi tanpa mu"

Chanyeol membuka helm nya, anak-anak rambut rusuh mengacak-ngacak ketampanan wajah nya. Chanyeol membenahi sedikit poni kedepan.

"Aku ingin uang nya"

"Ha? HAHAHAHAHA Chanyeol Chanyeol, kau sama sekali tidak berubah. Anak miskin memang selalu seperti itu"

Beritahu keparat itu betapa keras nya kepalan tangan Chanyeol sekarang. jika bukan karena ia sedang berada di arena sudah sedari tadi makhluk itu babak belur ditangan nya.

"Kau dan jalang-jalang mu itu cepat mulai acaranya brengsek"

"Ok Ok kau tidak sabaran untuk kalah teryata"

Senyum sungging iblis dari lawan nya tak merubah mimik wajah Chanyeol sekalipun. Sehun dan Kai merasa terlambat untuk menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Wah tumben kau tak langsung menghajar nya langsung"

"Ku kira tadi akan ada pertumpahan darah dulu seperti ritual mu sebelum bertanding"

Chanyeol menatap malas lawan nya. menarik helm nya kembali untuk di pakai. Dua anak itu segera menepi jauh. Suara gas dari knalpot motor bertanda ia siap untuk menundukan si iblis yang tak tahu diri itu.

...

Si penggila susu strawberry merunduk di kursi sofa depan tv. Stok di kulkas pribadinya habis. Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur kalau belum minum susu. Mungkin supermarket terdekat masih buka. Hanya saja, tengah malam begini ? sendirian ?

Anak kesayangan mommy and daddy seperti Baekhyun tak pernah di ijinkan keluar sendirian. Baekhyun merujuk ia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Setelah mengerjakan tugas yang kelewat itu ia lupa kalau malam ini belum minum susu sama sekali. Otak nya bekerja mencari solusi lain. Mungkin dengan menyamar - ? - ide bagus.

Baju tidur polkadot warna biru itu segera ia ganti dengan pakaian serba hitam. Bukan milik nya, Hyunbin Hyung punya. Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula Hyunbin hanya akan pulang ke korea 6 bulan sekali. Baekhyun berusaha bersikap biasa. Ia juga menormalisasikan gerak jalan nya yang biasanya terkesan seperti anak tk habis pulang sekolah.

"Tuan muda Hyunbin ? anda sudah pulang ?"

Baekhyun tercekat, teryata ada pelayan rumah nya yang lain, menyadari hal ini. Baekhyun mengangguk, berniat untuk segera pergi meskipun kelihatan nya sangat tidak sopan membiarkan orang tua berbicara sendirian.

"Aneh, Tuan muda Hyunbin kok terlihat pendek?!"

...

Tangan kanan menggas kuat, skill Chanyeol belum hilang meskipun ia hiatus beratus-ratus tahun sekalipun. Ia tetap penguasa arena balapan liar. Jongdae, dengan nama samaran Chen itu akhirnya kalah pada akhir track yang mereka lewati. Kai dan Sehun berpelukan kegirangan, setelahnya mereka menyadari bahwa perbuatan itu memalukan. Segera mereka berlari kearah Chanyeol yang baru saja sampai.

"Yah kau menang"

"Uwahhh aku bangga sekali pada mu hyung" Sehun melakukan pelukan itu lagi. Chanyeol mendorong-dorong Sehun menjijikan. Hanya bercanda.

Dengan muka kesal si Jongdae itu memberikan uang uang sudah menjadi kesepakatan nya. Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengangkat kertas buram itu.

"Terimakasih, undang aku lagi jika kalian mengadakan balapan liar. Bye"

Dan setelah nya Chanyeol pergi dengan motor begitu juga dengan Kai dan Sehun. Mereka tak tahan pada tubuh wanita jalang yang dijajakan disana. Sangat tidak menarik.

Saat itu Chanyeol sengaja mengambil jalan lain, Sehun dan Kai berhenti dipertepian. Keheranan satu sama lain.

"Dia mau kemana ?" tanya Sehun bingung, kai mengendikan bahunya. Menjalankan mobilnya lagi jika ia tidak ingin ditilang.

Berurusan dengan si pria botak itu, memberikan uang yang di inginkan nya. tab mulus seperti baru sudah ada di tangan.

"Lain kali rusakan lagi tab mu dan kemari untuk ku perbaiki ok?"

"Sial aku tak mau bertemu dengan mu lagi"

"Yah yah yah kau hanya omong kosong"

"Aku pergi dulu" suara menggema motor nya itu memenuhi gang kecil yang kucing liar keluar dari tong sampah menganggetkan si pria botak itu.

Chanyeol liar di arena balapan, tapi tidak mungkin juga ia bisa liar dijalanan umum. Namun ada waktu-waktu tertentu ia hanya ingin berjalan pelan. Padahal saat itu ia tak menggunakan full kecepatan nya. lampu belum berwarna merah jadi ia pikir untuk apa berhenti. Namun sesosok manusia membuat rem depan nya bereaksi sangat cepat.

Ia terkejut dan korban yang jatuh didepan nya pun terkejut.

"YAH!" kaca depan helm dibukanya, seseorang telah membangunkan singa tidur. Si korban kembali bangkit berdiri tanpa perlawanan apapun. Namun ada kendala saat melihat kantong kresek si korban yang bolong, terlihat kesusahan untuk membawa 3 pack susu kotak berukuran besar. Chanyeol turun dari motornya dan hendak membantu. Setidaknya ia tidak boleh menghalangi jalannya.

"Menepilah"

"Kau yang menabrak ku seharusnya tahu diri"

Chanyeol tercengang, betapa indahnya suara itu. Chanyeol menarik sebelah tangan milik orang tak dikenal nya. _sure, that fingers only Baekhyun have that beautiful fingers_.

"Baekhyun ?"

 **Chapter 2 end – Next ?**

* * *

 **H-2 jam mau UN hahahaha habis bosen kebagian sesi-3. Harap jangan dicontoh adek-adek hahaha kakak begini karena gak tahan ok.**

 **(I guess those nobody like this story heheh)**

 **Mudah-mudahan next chapter bisa lebih baik lagi.**

 **See you soon**

* * *

I hope you will forgive me if there are some mistakes by me. Peace.


End file.
